Fu-fue culpa del dulce, ¡lo juro!
by TaeHan
Summary: [Reto Fanficker VII] Hyūga Hinata era buena persona, una estudiante aplicada. ¿Por qué de pronto se había vuelto una pervertida mete mano, precisamente con Uchiha Sasuke?


**¡Muy buenas, gente hermosa!**

 **Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, ¿eh? Ni siquiera una edición más XD Pues, bueno, les traigo noticias: ¡Éste día es algo nuevo!**

 **O eso espero n_nU**

 **Con respecto a éste: me gustó mucho redactarlo porque, a cada que lo escribía, recordaba la razón del por qué existe y me moría de risa. Increíblemente, ésta cosa nació al ver una publicación en Facebook; aunque, a decir verdad, sólo es una pequeña parte la que hace alusión a ello.**

 **Bueno, no debería sorprender, después de todo,** _ **«¿Quién dijo que ser taxista era aburrido?»**_ **también nació de esa manera XD**

 **En fin, ¡basta de cháchara! Nos leemos al final, que tengo otra noticia que darles. Espero que os guste el fic.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, todo hubiera acabado en el capítulo 698. _¡Ay, mi Sasuke!_ Acabaste de la peor manera por culpa del fandom. ¡Tú naciste para morir soltero y no amarrado a una loca caprichosa! Al menos tu hija es _aaaaalgo_ mona... ¡pero, igual de **bestia** que su madre! ToT

Lo bueno es que vives en el bosque todo el tiempo XD

* * *

💕 **[Reto del Día VII]**

Oneshot basado en uno de los cinco sentidos.

 _[O eso se supone XD]_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además, algo de **lenguaje soez.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Hyūga Hinata; Uchiha Sasuke.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hyūga Hinata era buena persona, una estudiante aplicada. ¿Por qué de pronto se había vuelto una pervertida mete mano, _precisamente_ con Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fu-fue culpa del dulce, ¡lo juro!**

* * *

 **M** itarashi Anko se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor con una ceja alzada, notando cómo todo parecía seguir en perfecto orden a pesar de los típicos murmullos y risas ahogadas de las jóvenes bajo su cuidado en ese momento; sin embargo, fueron estos mismos ruidos los que le dieron la pauta para que, por fin, diese la tan ansiada noticia que se había estado guardando celosamente desde que la clase de cocina que impartía dio inicio, hacía unos quince minutos.

—¡Muy bien, mocosas! —Dio una fuerte palmada, lo que logró hacer brincar a unas cuantas jóvenes en sus asientos; sobre todo a las que habían estado realmente inmersas en algo que nada tenía que ver con la clase—. Les tengo que decir algo que, seguro, a más de una pondrá triste —exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho, a la vez que ponía expresión acongojada—. Éste día, la clase terminará ya mismo.

Y, tal como se lo imaginó, escuchó con cierto hastío, que supo disimular con una sonrisa nerviosa, el cómo empezó a ascender el volumen del barbullo de sus estudiantes; algunas inconformes con la información, otras tratando de expresar, sin reparo, su alivio y felicidad.

 _«Sabía que les alegraría, Yamanaka, Haruno»._ La mujer pensó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco al notar a dos de sus alumnas más sobresalientes chocar las manos, mientras sonreían de manera cómplice la una a la otra. Su mirada se paseó de nuevo por toda la estancia, hasta que notó a su estudiante más laboriosa, su favorita de entre todas las demás por siempre aprobar su materia sin problema alguno; a la que, por cierto, le recibía con gusto las pruebas que les asignaba. _«Ah~, ésta vez no podré calificarte, Hyūga. ¡Maldita sea!»,_ lloriqueó en su mente. Se lamentó enormemente no poder tener la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre el proyecto de la mejor de toda la clase: la apacible y afable Hyūga Hinata. La joven poseedora de largos cabellos azulinos que le llegaban hasta el final de la espalda, y unos ojos tan grandes y coloreados de un peculiar tono perlado; la más tranquila y paciente de sus estudiantes, dueña de simples cualidades que, además, la hacían acreedora de un promedio _casi_ perfecto.

—Anko-sensei.

Haruno Sakura alzó su mano, ocultando la sonrisa que deseaba asomarse ya por sus labios cubiertos de un brillo de tenue tono rosa —un excéntrico color que competía con el de su corto cabello. La aludida miró en su dirección, con el aburrimiento marcado en sus facciones, indicándole que tenía, sin más remedio, su atención.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué ha decidido terminar la clase tan temprano? No es que me desagrade, per-...

—No, no puedes —Cortó sus vocablos de manera tajante y continuó hablando ella—: Pero, confórmate con saber que hoy no reprobarás, Haruno... _otra vez_ —sentenció, haciendo que algunas de las jóvenes que estaban alrededor de la muchacha rieran por lo bajo, mientras que otras sólo la miraban de manera curiosa. Sakura se ruborizó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que inflaba los mofletes, claramente enfadada por el _terriblemente_ _cierto_ comentario de su maestra—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Entonces, ¿nos podemos ir ya? —Ésta vez, Yamanaka Ino tomó la palabra y alzó su mano, sacando a relucir su bien cuidada _manicura_. Aquellas uñas hermosamente pintadas de un suave tono coral eran su orgullo por el simple hecho de gastar, _prácticamente_ , una fortuna en ellas.

—Sí —contestó, recibiendo ovaciones de alegría de las alumnas; mas, Anko sonrió burlona cuando continuó hablando—… Después de que pongan en orden sus utensilios y no dejen nada tirado como siempre —dictaminó, recibiendo ahora abucheos y lamentos desganados; siendo los de la rubia y la chica de hebras color chicle los que más se escucharon por sobre las otras voces—. Si no hay otra duda, entonces, nos vemos en la próxima clase.

La mujer exclamó, divertida y satisfecha por no dejarles el camino fácil a las adolescentes que, seguramente, ya estaban dando por hecho los planes que hicieron nada más saber que no recibirían la última clase de ese día. Obteniendo con sumo regocijo una aburrida afirmación como respuesta, decidió cerrar con broche de oro el martirio de sus alumnas con una última indicación:

—¡Ah! Y no se olviden que para mañana es la tarea de su receta personal. Es una exposición sobre cada uno de los pasos de su preparación de manera sumamente detallada, así que, ¡a prepararse!

Sin decir más que un escueto _«Adiós»,_ a la vez que agitaba su mano con alegría, la mujer se acomodó la carpeta llena de varios papeles importantes por debajo del brazo. Abandonó a paso rápido el salón de clases, mentalizándose solamente en llegar rápidamente al estacionamiento de la escuela, todo bajo la atenta y fulminante mirada de las chicas, mientras éstas guardaban con rabia los utensilios de cocina en sus mochilas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Había olvidado la receta para mañana! —Ino se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cogiéndose algunos mechones de su dorado cabello con rudeza, aunque, de inmediato arrepintiéndose por hacer eso, ya que temió haberse arruinado el peinado. Furiosa consigo misma por ser tan olvidadiza, miró con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amiga—. ¿Qué haré ahora?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, ignorando su berrinche—. Bueno, si no te la pasaras todo el día tratando de averiguar si entre Shikamaru-kun y Temari-san hay algo, no se te habría olvidado, ¿no crees, Ino?

Se burló, y la rubia bufó ante las palabras de la joven. No es que le importara realmente lo que ocurriera entorno al perezoso de su amigo de la infancia; le daba igual si estaba saliendo con alguien o no. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad saber que ese vago se consiguiese una pareja antes que ella. _¡No podía ser!_

—Tú ni digas nada, frentona —Se levantó de pronto de la banca donde había estado sentada y, acomodándose la falda del uniforme, puso los brazos sobre su cintura; mirando fijamente a la Haruno, exclamó con cierta burla—, que tú también querías saberlo.

—Eso no es cierto. —negó, pero restándole importancia a las palabras de Ino, y enfocándose más en lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos, en un bol lleno de una extraña masa.

—Sigo pensando que esos dos están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos y... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?!

La chica de largo cabello se acercó a ella, mirándola con horror, y le arrebató con rudeza el batidor de mano. Su azulada mirada se alternó entre la joven y la extraña cosa que se encontraba pegada en el utensilio, totalmente incrédula.

—¡Eh, devuélvemelo!

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

—¿No lo ves? —Sakura decidió ignorar el hecho de que su compañera le hubiese quitado el batidor, y continuó en su faena de añadir grandes cantidades de azúcar al caramelo que iba a utilizar para el pastel que entregaría al día siguiente. Su madre le había prohibido la entrada a la cocina después de que intentase preparar unos simples huevos revueltos, ya que toda la estancia acabó hecha un desastre, sólo por haberse distraído un mísero instante. Por eso, la de cabellos rosas debía aprovechar cada segundo de la hora libre que Anko les había dado, y así ella luego no tendría que hacerse cargo de limpiar el desastre que quedase _. ¡Al diablo las palabras de la maestra!_

—¡Es demasiada azúcar, Sakura! —Yamanaka le advirtió, cogiéndole de los brazos y apartándola de la mesa de trabajo—. ¡Detente!

—¡Tonterías! —Se zafó con suma facilidad del agarre, y continuó agregando más azúcar, a la vez que más caramelo, a su fórmula—. Entre más proteínas, mejor, ¿no crees? —sentenció, sonriendo muy alegre y confiada de sus palabras, sin atreverse a ver la cara estupefacta de la otra.

—Eso más bien parece ser un arma empalagosa en potencia. —susurró Ino, entrecerrando la mirada. Sin embargo, y notando que no habría manera de hacer entrar en razón a la cabezona chica de ojos color jade, se encogió de hombros y la dejó seguir con su espeluznante experimento.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la mesa contigua, donde estaban otras dos de sus amigas más cercanas—las que sí sabían cocinar, además—, y saludó efusivamente a la más tímida de ellas, quien se ruborizó al ser llamada de pronto.

—¡Hinata! —La aludida chica de azulinos y largos cabellos viró su cabeza, correspondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa al amistoso saludo de su amiga—. Me ayudarás con la receta, ¿verdad? ¡Di que sí, di que sí! _¡Por favooooor!_ —Juntó sus manos en una fuerte palmada, implorando con los ojos cerrados que su petición fuera aceptada con muchísimo gusto. Aunque sabía que no hacía falta; cuando se trataba de Hyūga Hinata, nada podía salir mal. La joven nunca se negaba a nada. _Absolutamente a nada._

—Yo... Lo siento mucho, Ino-san. Pero, no podré a-ayudarte esta vez.

 _Hasta ahora._

La Hyūga murmuró y miró con extrema vergüenza a la rubia que se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos ante sus vocablos. Dejando de lado el tazón que traía en sus manos, para empezar a jugar con los índices de sus manos, giró levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y, pasados unos segundos, volvió a hablar con voz entrecortada.

—Yo, es que... yo ya le había pro-prometido a Karin-san que la ayudaría con su re-receta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Totalmente boquiabierta, Yamanaka miró a la pelirroja con gafas que, al escuchar que hablaban de ella, se acercó a las jóvenes. Colocándose al lado de Hinata, Uzumaki Karin le sonrió burlona, mientras alzaba la barbilla arrogante; poniendo una mano sobre su cadera, reprimió la carcajada que quería abandonar sus labios—. ¿Ayudas a _ésta_ , y no a mí?

—¡ _«Ésta»_ tiene su nombre! —Karin rezongó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, el enfado se esfumó casi de inmediato cuando volvió a hablar—. Parece que llegaste muy tarde, _¡qué lástima!_ —exclamó con falso pesar, pero viendo con gran satisfacción cómo la otra enrojeció por la furia y apretaba los puños. Cuando notó cómo tensaba la mandíbula, notablemente furiosa, se rió sin reparo.

—¡Cállate!

Apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la Hyūga, y la otra sobre su estómago, la de melena escarlata se dobló hacia adelante, adolorida por la fuerza de sus risotadas.

— _¡Agh!_ ¡No es justo!

Dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su pie, la de rubio cabello se dio la vuelta y regresó a la mesa que compartía con la Haruno, dando grandes zancadas. Cuando estuvo frente a los utensilios que había preparado para comenzar a practicar la receta que usaría en compañía de Hinata, comenzó a limpiarlos con rudeza; y, sin que su compañera le prestase un mínimo de atención por su mal humor, también empezó a despotricar en voz baja contra la chica de gafas.

— _¡Pff...!_ Ignórala. Sólo está resentida de que no está con la mejor de la clase —Karin le dijo a la joven de perlado mirar, tratando de infundirle ánimos después de verla cómo se mordía el labio inferior, seguramente preocupada por la reacción que había tenido la rubia para con su decisión; la mano que tenía sobre su hombro la sacudió ligeramente para llamar su atención, y continuó hablando—. Vamos, sígueme diciendo ya qué cosas no son tan dulces y empalagosas para hacer mi pastel.

Hinata arqueó las cejas, pero sonrió levemente; ya luego arreglaría las cosas con la Yamanaka.

—Cla-claro, Karin-san.

* * *

—Recuerda que te esperaré en los casilleros de la entrada, dentro de media hora.

Karin se acomodó el rojo cabello que poseía, luego de quitarse el mandil por encima de la cabeza; el mismo que luego colocó en el armario que guardaba los delantales de las demás compañeras también. Volteó a ver a la Hyūga.

—No soy muy paciente, así que no llegues ni un minuto tarde, ¿entendido? —Acercándose en demasía a ella, exclamó con una sonrisa un tanto extraña que puso nerviosa a la aludida.

Sintiendo una gota de sudor bajarle por la mejilla, Hinata asintió.

—E-entendido, Karin-san—Imitó a la otra y se quitó la prenda que le cubría el uniforme, con intenciones de colocarlo en su lugar; no obstante, éste le fue arrebatado de inmediato por la otra joven, quien sólo alegó hacerlo como un pequeño agradecimiento a lo que estaba haciendo por ella—. Oh, no e-es nada, de verdad. Pero, muchas gracias.

Alzando su mano derecha, la Hyūga la movió de lado a lado, despidiéndose de la pelirroja en cuanto la vio dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. Por otro lado, aquella le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió levemente antes de desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, notando que ya no había ninguna persona en el salón, a excepción de ella; a pesar de que habían perdido una hora de clase, el estar con la joven de apellido Uzumaki, asesorándola para planear la receta que le serviría para hacer el pastel que la maestra Mitarashi les había asignado, se volvió un rato muy agradable entre ellas. Hinata se dio cuenta que Karin era una joven muy simpática y divertida, sobre todo cuando comenzaba a bromear con la actitud que su otra amiga, Sakura, tomaba cuando estaba cerca de Uchiha Sasuke —el mismo chico que la pelirroja solía perseguir también, pero que había dejado de hacerlo cuando empezó a salir con el, según palabras de ella, _«estúpido pez»_ que tenía por novio. El tiempo se les fue volando, inevitablemente, en la larga plática que mantuvieron.

Ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba encima del pizarrón, Hinata procedió a limpiar todo el instrumental utilizado en el pequeño lavabo que estaba ubicado al final del salón y, una vez que se aseguró de haberles quitado toda la suciedad, los secó con la pequeña toalla que estaba colgada en una barra al lado de la porcelana; luego, los colocó dentro de una bolsa transparente. Los pocos ingredientes que lograron sobrevivir fueron colocados en unos recipientes herméticos que ella cargaba siempre que tenían esa clase, y los que ya no tenían remedio los echó en uno de los cestos para la basura que estaban ubicados al lado de las mesas. Mientras seguía con su tarea de dejar todo en orden, por el rabillo del ojo, echó un vistazo a su izquierda, dándose cuenta de un enorme recipiente, realmente sucio, encima de la mesa que estaba junto a la suya.

La de mirada lilácea negó con la cabeza, un poco divertida. El color rosa traslúcido del pequeño envase le dio a entender, rápidamente, que seguramente le pertenecía a su amiga Sakura; probablemente se lo había dejado olvidado cuando Ino, entre tanto chillido histérico y desesperante, la había apresurado a abandonar la proyección de su _«espantoso»_ pastel, para que se retirasen de una vez del salón. Aquella actitud caprichosa de la rubia había logrado que la Haruno sintiera una vena palpitar en su frente, y se enfadara a tal punto de tener que recoger todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de fijarse a plenitud qué utensilios iban sucios y pegajosos. Además de olvidarse el dichoso bol, había dejado buena parte de la mesa inmunda. Por ello, y sacando a relucir su bondadosa y caritativa personalidad, Hinata decidió poner manos a la obra, cogiendo a la vez el recipiente para lavarlo; lo guardaría junto con el suyo y procuraría devolvérselo a Sakura al día siguiente, antes de que la clase empezara.

Sin embargo, en el preciso momento que la joven se acercó a la mesa, ésta no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de una banca mal colocada en la mesa de enfrente, por lo que terminó tropezando con sus propios pies. Afortunadamente, antes de caer y lastimarse, ella extendió sus brazos para evitar lastimarse con la mesa, consiguiendo el equilibrio preciso para evitarlo.

Pero, al hacer aquello, su mano izquierda había ido a parar justo en el interior del bol de Sakura, por lo que acabó llenándose cada bendito dedo del caramelo que la de cabellos rosas había preparado. Asustada por sentir de manera repentina aquella sustancia tan pegajosa y algo fría entre sus falanges, la Hyūga pegó un respingo y buscó frenéticamente con la mirada con qué podría limpiarse. Sonrió preclaramente emocionada cuando sus perlados ojos por fin enfocaron lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela en la mesa frente a la de la Haruno; eso seguramente le serviría de momento para quitarse una buena parte del dulce —al menos, hasta que llegara al lavamanos. Mas, cuando dio un paso para intentar alcanzarlo, la camisa de su uniforme se quedó enganchada a la mesa debido a un enorme tornillo que se encontraba salido; arqueó sus cejas y boqueó varias veces, sumamente preocupada por tener un posible agujero en su prenda. Sin querer moverse para que la situación no empeorase, Hinata pensó desesperada una manera de librarse rápidamente sin sufrir más daños.

—Oh, Dios. No ahora, por favor. —exclamó acongojada, abriendo los ojos como platos al escuchar su camisa rasgarse. Cuando quiso moverse un poco para intentar zafarse con su mano limpia, ésta volvió a emitir dicha disonancia.

Bueno, _ya qué._

Sin tener más opción, emitió un suspiro resignado al jalar de un tirón la prenda, llorando internamente por el sonido de ésta al despedazarse todavía más; sin embargo, no se atrevió a ver hacia abajo. Sólo esperaba que, _por todos los cielos_ , tuviese arreglo con algo de hilo y una aguja.

Una vez que estuvo libre, la joven de azulinos cabellos buscó quitarse el caramelo de su otra mano con el dichoso pedazo de tela que por fin pudo alcanzar, sin embargo, el dulce no parecía querer ceder ante sus intentos: sus dedos estaban _totalmente_ pegajosos por la dichosa golosina. Por más que luchó y luchó todo lo que pudo, se dio por vencida al caer en cuenta de que era _completamente_ inútil seguir tratando de quitarse el caramelo; lo único que había ganado era esa incómoda sensación de calor por haberse frotado la mano con algo de fuerza. Soltó un suspiro resignado, aquélla masa no saldría a menos que se diera una buena lavada con más paciencia y cuidado, además de mucho jabón y agua.

Inflando los cachetes, la joven de largos cabellos cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón, con paso lleno de mortal determinación. En el momento que estuvo a punto de coger el pomo de la puerta con una inusual rudeza, ya que todavía estaba _algo_ molesta de haber terminado con la mano muy pegajosa, ésta se abrió de pronto sin que se diera cuenta, por lo que, extrañada de que la contextura de la manija se sintiese un tanto diferente, Hinata abrió sus ojos de pronto. El vivo color que caracterizaba su piel abandonó cada rincón de la misma en tan sólo dos segundos, justo cuando su mirada recayó en la mano que, se _suponía_ , debía estar en una manija. _¡Y no en un_ _…_ _!_

* * *

Frunciendo profundamente el ceño y mascullando mil maldiciones no muy agradables hacia Hatake Kakashi, su profesor de _Matemáticas_ , Uchiha Sasuke apretó sin medir fuerzas el folder que traía entre las manos, valiéndole un reverendo comino si arrugaba los papeles dentro de éste. Otra vez el holgazán de su maestro le había encargado entregar unos documentos a la maestra Mitarashi Anko, y todo porque daba la casualidad de que al de cabello canoso le daba exagerada flojera de atreverse a levantar el culo de su silla giratoria, y dejar de lado la lectura de su estúpido y morboso libro. Sasuke sabía a la perfección que, en realidad, Kakashi lo hacía sólo para joderle la existencia; era consciente que lo hacía como venganza a todas esas veces en las que ignoraba sus advertencias respecto a saltarse las clases. Era de conocimiento común que, justo a esas horas, la maestra seguramente seguía impartiendo sus clases como cualquier otro profesor responsable; pero, el problema radicaba en que a esa vieja amargada le hastiaba bastante que interrumpieran su clase para alguna estupidez.

Como la que Kakashi le estaba ordenando hacer.

Empero, lo peor de todo aquello era tener que ir hasta el ala opuesta a su salón de clases, a una sala repleta _solamente_ de mujeres. A pesar de que el Instituto de Konoha fuera una institución de educación mixta, los horarios eran una completa mierda; a veces, las chicas recibían las clases de cocina o pintura que los chicos no tenían, por el simple hecho de que ellos ya poseían fuertes y pesadas asesorías deportivas y/o de matemáticas. Era algo machista si se le veía desde un punto de vista crítico; sin embargo, los papeles se invertían en las semanas siguientes.

Pero, lo que más le molestaba a Sasuke era el simple hecho de que tendría que aguantarse de nuevo las miradas idiotizadas de Haruno Sakura y la mayor parte de las féminas de la clase; los suspiros de las eternas _acosadoras_ que juraban siempre tenerle amor eterno, y que, además, le prometían una vida próspera llena de cariño y felicidad.

Por eso odiaba ser el _«consentido»_ de Kakashi.

Cuando se paró enfrente de la puerta del salón, levantó una mano dispuesto a tocar la madera para anunciar su llegada, no obstante, su extremidad quedó suspendida en el aire al sentir una inconcebible sensación; era como si algo no estuviera bien. Por ello, optó poner más atención a su entorno. Arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas y ladeó levemente la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón no escuchaba ni un solo sonido provenir del interior del salón. Conociendo las mañas de todas esas niñatas escandalosas y fastidiosas, Uchiha recordó que, a pesar de estar demasiado ocupadas cocinando y yendo de un lado a otro con tazones llenos de extrañas sustancias, éstas _siempre_ aprovechaban _cada puto segundo_ para ponerse a chismear de cualquier bobería como si fueran una panda de cotorras.

Decidido a ignorar ese _enorme_ detalle, el joven de negra cabellera pensó que, seguramente, habría más escándalo cuando él entrase; tenía el presentimiento de que era algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta. Cogiendo la manija de la puerta con firmeza, abrió de golpe con la clara intención de ingresar al salón deprisa, sin importarle demasiado que aquello fuese un acto realmente grosero; sólo debía dejarle los malditos documentos a Anko y, sin mirar a las chicas, se largaría antes de que empezaran a gritar su nombre. Inmediatamente se regresaría a la estúpida clase con Kakashi.

O, mejor sea dicho, se _escaquearía la clase_ e iría a acostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de los cercados que limitaban las afueras de la instalación; disfrutaría los pocos minutos que restaban para que la campana sonase dando por terminadas las clases de ese día, echándose un ligero descanso.

Sin embargo, sus imperturbables facciones se vinieron abajo cuando una mueca se formó en su semblante; un gesto que revelaba absoluta incomodidad. De pronto, Sasuke sintió un extraño y fuerte dolor debajo de su vientre, lo que le hizo llevar sus oscuros ojos hacia el área afectada de inmediato.

No pudo evitar asombrarse notablemente al ver lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso ésa cabellera azulina no pertenecía a la prima _rarita_ de Hyūga Neji, su compañero de clases?

 _¿Por qué mierda...?_

* * *

 _¡¿... estaba su mano ahí?!_

Hinata ahogó un chillido en cuanto cayó en cuenta de aquello que, en realidad, había cogido con su pegajosa mano; eso sin mencionar el hecho de que casi se le va el alma del cuerpo cuando su perlada y atemorizada mirada se alzó y vio que se trataba del mismísimo chico que se había vuelto toda una tendencia entre de sus compañeras de clase. El muchacho que traía loca a sus mejores amigas, Sakura e Ino. El joven de cabellos y ojos negros que siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido por razones desconocidas, y que hacía suspirar a media población femenina: _Uchiha Sasuke._

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —exclamó, recobrando el color de sus mejillas al ruborizarse con fuerza, en el momento en que él dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia ella—. Yo... ¡Yo...!

El susodicho no dijo palabra alguna, pero Hinata vio cómo su ceño se volvía a arrugar al escucharla balbucear: Sasuke se estaba cabreando. ¡Y ella no lo culpaba de ponerse así! Cualquiera que tuviese cierta reticencia al contacto físico, _sin consentimiento_ , estaría realmente furioso. Fue entonces que, ni lenta ni perezosa, la chica intentó quitar la mano que tenía pegada debajo del estómago de él; pero, _¡oh, sorpresa!_ No pudo separarla, por más que lo intentó; estaba _totalmente_ enganchada al azabache. Intentó moverla de un lado a otro, buscando zafarse _incontinenti_ antes de que el Uchiha se enfadase más; no quería darle razones de sobra para que la odiara.

No obstante, el destino parecía estar en contra de ella ese día, y, lo peor de todo eso era que, entre más movimientos hacía por pretender soltarse, más se embarraban de caramelo su mano y el pantalón del mayor.

¡Sakura realmente había creado un resistente pegamento _con la receta de un maldito dulce_!

Harto de toda esa estúpida e incoherente situación, Sasuke sentenció entre dientes, un cortante:

—Ya basta.

Con esas dos palabras, imaginó que ella dejaría de moverse de una buena vez por todas; pero, _obviamente_ , la Hyūga iba en contra de sus planes, pues no pareció escucharle por seguir enfocada en sus _inútiles_ intentos por querer separarse de él, con un innegable y desastroso resultado. Uchiha cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza para buscar tranquilizarse un poco; estaba cabreado hasta la coronilla por la torpeza de la Hyūga ésa. Era perfectamente comprensible que estuviera muy enfadado.

 _¡Ella le estaba manoseando las partes bajas como si nada!_

Aunque ella estuviese intentando zafarse por todos los medios, tardaba demasiado; y, como si no fuera el colmo, de un momento a otro ésa niñata se había puesto a restregar la mano por toda su hombría. _¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!_ A ése paso terminaría teniendo una puta erección si no dejaba de menear la palma tan bruscamente. Determinado a cortar el incómodo roce, y sin pensarlo demasiado, la cogió de la mano con rudeza; un _terrible_ error que lamentaría en los siguientes segundos.

 _¡¿Por qué mierda Hyūga tenía la mano tan pegajosa?!_

En el momento que Uchiha Sasuke terminó por sujetarla de la mano para que parase de refregarle, Hinata sólo atinó a quedarse completamente petrificada, sin atreverse a mirarle; por eso, no pudo notar cómo el azabache ahora la observaba con más odio que antes. Era _casi_ como si la fuera a matar, de una manera realmente lenta y dolorosa, tan sólo con sus negros y penetrantes ojos. Pero, la de cabellos largos pensó, _inocentemente_ , que él no tendría por qué hacerle daño, _¿verdad?_ Es decir, no era culpa de ella haberse metido en esa situación tan bochornosa. ¡Sakura era la _legítima_ _dueña_ de aquella masa que bien podría sustituir al silicón blanco! Por un desliz de la adolescente de cabellos rosas, Hinata había terminado por tocar algo prohibido; algo que no debió haber rozado nunca. Al menos, _no_ hasta estar casada... _¿no es así?_

...

Pero, _¡¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?!_ ¡Ése no era el punto! Aunque, ¡vamos! Los incontrolables nervios que sentía cuando estaba envuelta en circunstancias de lo más vergonzosas, siempre la hacían cavilar en estupideces. El asunto de que se había quedado, _literalmente_ , pegada a los pantalones de Sasuke, justo en el bulto que diferenciaba a un hombre de una mujer, tampoco ayudaba nada a bajarlos; en cambio, sólo eran un _plus_ para que ella siguiera imaginando más allá de lo moralmente permitido.

Ya nada podía salir peor, _¿verdad?_

* * *

— _¡Hinata!_

Mierda. Mierda. _¡Y más mierda!_

Uchiha maldijo reciamente en su mente tantas veces, que supo de sobra que ya tenía un bien merecido lugar en el infierno por ser tan grosero. Lo único que le había faltado a ése vergonzoso y absurdo momento, era que alguien llegara de improvisto, y los hallara en tan _insólita_ condición.

Para su mala fortuna, Sasuke reconocería esa voz tan _asquerosamente_ _chillona_ en donde fuera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio dos pasos hacia adelante y se metió apresuradamente en el salón, llevándose consigo a la Hyūga que casi se cae de culo al suelo por el repentino meneo y su dificultad para movilizarse; sin embargo, el pelinegro alcanzó a sujetarla bien con la mano que aún seguía alrededor de su muñeca. Con su mano libre se encargó de cerrar rápidamente la puerta detrás de sí, pero con muchísimo cuidado; tampoco quería que se enteraran de inmediato que se hallaban en ese lugar. Los pasos de una de sus más molestas _fangirls_ le indicaron que se estaba aproximando a paso realmente vertiginoso.

— _¡Oye, Hinata! ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Dónde estás?_

Sasuke le envió una mirada _evidentemente_ llena de advertencia a la joven que temblaba como gelatina bajo su agarre, haciéndola enmudecer al instante cuando la vio entreabrir la boca con terror; nadie debía verlos en esa posición tan degradante. _¡Nadie!_

Por otro lado, Hinata había respingado horrorizada al ver la mirada llena de furia contenida del Uchiha; incluso sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a sudar frío. Pero, bueno, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Era la _mismísima_ Sakura quien se dirigía hacia el salón donde ellos estaban, ¡y no conversando como dos buenos amigos _precisamente_! La de mirada lilácea no quería, _por nada del mundo_ , que fuese _justamente_ la Haruno quien los viese en esa extraña posición. ¡Mucho menos si era Uchiha Sasuke el otro implicado! _¡¿Qué diría ella?!_ ¿Acaso dejaría de ser su amiga por ello? Sakura parecía estar de verdad muy enamorada del Uchiha; podría malinterpretar _todo_ cuando se diera cuenta del lugar donde su mano estaba ubicada. Seguramente pensaría que ella también estaba interesada en el joven de atemorizante aura, y que sólo había fingido que no le conocía bien para poder aprovecharse de la situación.

En el momento que sintió cómo Sasuke la empujaba un poco, incitándola a avanzar hacia el interior de la habitación, Hinata salió bruscamente de sus espantosos pensamientos y, _obedientemente_ , se dejó llevar por él; al menos, hasta que tropezó con sus pies y creyó que caería al piso. Empero, el Uchiha había evitado dicho incidente al sujetarla de la muñeca viscosa con más fuerza; como si el caramelo también hubiese ayudado en ello. Luego, se dio cuenta que la llevaba hacia un rincón al final del salón —específicamente hacia el amplio armario donde guardaban todos los mandiles para usar en la clase. Sin perder más tiempo, él abrió las puertas de par en par, y se introdujo junto con la joven que casi se desmaya por la repentina cercanía al estar en un espacio tan reducido como aquél. Cuando se escucharon los pasos de la fémina de cabello rosa acercarse, Sasuke se pegó más al pequeño cuerpo de la frágil mujer bajo él por puro instinto, apreciando cómo se removía ella y, por consecuente, su pegajosa mano, haciéndole suspirar en la oreja.

—Deja de… moverte. —Le ordenó, apretando los dientes. Si la mano de esa muchachita seguía moviéndose de esa manera, el apenas visible bulto dentro de sus pantalones crecería más, al punto de que podría llegar a asustarla. Se estaba conteniendo con _bastante_ dificultad, su miembro no debería de alzarse a causa de los roces de la delicada extremidad; él ya no era un crío con las hormonas alborotadas, siempre había podido mantener el control con las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo. _¡No iba a fallar esta vez!_ La ubicación de ambos quedaría _totalmente_ segura mientras ella no hiciera otra acción más que la de respirar.

—Lo si-siento. —La escuchó exclamar por lo bajo, pero él no se molestó en agregar nada más.

Entonces, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, y Sakura entró por fin a escena, a toda prisa.

—¿Hinata? —Sasuke escuchó con hastío cómo la de ojos verdes llamaba a la joven Hyūga que, automáticamente, dio un pequeño brinco a la mención de su nombre. Un simple movimiento que logró que la delicada mano le volviera a mover la virilidad, haciéndole gruñir.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Uchiha alzó su mano libre y apretó el delicado brazo de la joven, logrando que sus dedos quedasen marcados en la blanca piel.

—Tranquilízate, joder. —demandó, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Una más y mandaba _todo_ a la mierda.

La chica de cabello exótico se acercó cada vez más hacia donde estaban aquellos dos, buscando con parsimonia y cautela por cada rincón del salón alguna señal de su mejor amiga, sin éxito alguno. Entonces, pegó un brinco al sentir una vibración en el bolsillo de su falda. Rápidamente, Sakura sacó el móvil para responder a la llamada que estaba recibiendo; sin embargo, hizo una mueca al ver el rostro de quién adornaba su pantalla. Soltando una maldición por lo bajo, contestó sin más la llamada entrante y, sin muchas ganas, se llevó el aparato hacia una de sus orejas.

—¿Qué quieres, Ino?

El azabache apretó la mandíbula nuevamente cuando Hinata volvió a removerse, completamente nerviosa porque los pasos de Sakura ahora estaban a milímetros de donde permanecían; no obstante, y sin poder evitarlo realmente, sus caderas empezaron a moverse a la par de los temblores que tenía la delicada palma de la de ojos perlados. Se lo advirtió varias veces—nada más dos, pero eso había sido suficiente para él—, y ella nunca lo entendió. Ahora, le tocaba pagar.

En cuanto sintió el cuerpo del Uchiha acercarse más al suyo, Hyūga supo que algo no andaba bien. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que él había dejado caer su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros porque pensó, inocentemente, que estaba cansado de permanecer en aquella posición tan incómoda; pero, no pudo evitar dejar de respirar cuando sintió algo realmente duro—y ¿caliente?—moverse bajo su pegajosa mano. Sólo entonces fue consciente del lento vaivén de la figura masculina, y los quedos suspiros que dejaba salir muy cerca de su oído.

 _¡¿Acaso él se estaba_ _…_ _?!_

Sintió su rostro arder al caer en cuenta de que Uchiha Sasuke se estaba moviendo de _esa_ manera por su culpa. ¡Él se lo había advertido! Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando _aquello_ creció otro poco, e intentó concentrarse en algo más que no fuese la asfixiante situación en la que, ni siquiera en miles de años, jamás esperó verse inmiscuida. A pesar de ello, le fue imposible porque el rostro de Sasuke se alzó y la miró directamente a los ojos, poniéndola más nerviosa; al contrario de él, que continuaba manteniendo un estoicismo envidiable en sus facciones. Pero, cuando de pronto se acercó poco a poco hacia ella, Hinata supo que pronto caería muerta entre sus brazos… _literalmente_.

Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando sintió los labios del mayor chocar contra los suyos, incitándolos a moverse al mismo compás; no obstante, ella estaba demasiado abrumada como para prestar atención a eso. Por ello, Uchiha entreabrió sus labios y capturó el inferior de la joven, escuchándola chillar sorprendida. Bastó que ladeara un poco la cabeza para, _prácticamente_ , obligarla a corresponderle.

Fue en ese momento que él cayó en cuenta que Sakura había acabado de hablar por teléfono, y redirigía sus pasos hacia donde ellos estaban, murmurando por lo bajo su duda sobre haber guardado o no su delantal; frunció el ceño ante eso, estaban a punto de ser descubiertos y él tenía una jodida _firmeza_ en sus pantalones que intentaba desaparecer con las inconscientes caricias de la joven que, _inexplicablemente_ , comenzó a retribuir a su beso con bastante nerviosismo.

No obstante, y cuando pensó que Sakura iba a abrir el armario, Yamanaka Ino entró por la puerta del salón, haciendo acto de presencia con un gran escándalo incluido.

—¡Frentona! —Llamó a la Haruno, quien se dio la vuelta rápidamente debido a las palabras de su amiga; pero, cuando cayó en cuenta de que la había llamado con aquél ridículo mote que la describía perfectamente, arrugó el entrecejo y rechinó los dientes—. ¡Maldita! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Hinata seguramente ya se ha ido a su casa; o, en su defecto, con la bruja de Karin. —masculló por lo bajo, haciendo un puchero al recordar que esa podría ser la opción más factible. Todavía estaba algo molesta porque la pelirroja le arrebató a su amiga para hacer lo que ella también planeaba.

—Vine a ver si Hinata todavía estaba aquí —Sakura refutó, retomando sus pasos hacia el gabinete—. Tenten me dijo que no la vio salir cuando se fue, porque pensó que a lo mejor seguía ayudando a Karin —Soltando un suspiro de resignación, alzó una mano y la colocó sobre la manija del mueble—. Pero, no está aquí.

—Sí, bueno... —Ino frunció el ceño, notando las acciones de la joven—. ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero saber si dejé mi delantal aquí adentro. La última vez, Hinata lo colocó en el armario por mí.

—No tenemos tiempo para perderlo en esas tonterías —La rubia reclamó, cruzándose de brazos, pero, en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en el recipiente lleno de aquella extraña sustancia, aún sobre la mesa, hizo una mueca—. Joder, Sakura, ya bota esa cosa, ¿quieres?

—¿Eh? —Dejando atrás sus intenciones, desvió sus ojos verdes hacia lo que señaló la otra con un movimiento de cabeza. Al verlo, frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás loca, cerda? Puse mucho esfuerzo en ese caramelo. No haré lo que tú digas.

—No lo digo por eso, frentesota. —Ino bufó y se acercó al _bol_. Lo cogió con ambas manos y lo volteó en dirección al suelo, provocando que Sakura pegara un fuerte grito.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Ino?!

—¡Mira! Esta cosa se ha quedado totalmente pegada al recipiente. —La susodicha exclamó, abriendo los ojos a más no poder al darse cuenta que, evidentemente, por más que agitara el depósito, la masa no cedía. Estaba completamente adherido y tieso.

Haruno, al notar esto, se ruborizó levemente y carraspeó mientras agitaba la mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Son detalles, cerda. Cuando lo coloque en el past-…

—¡¿Estás loca?! —La interrumpió, incrédula al escucharla—. Olvídalo, Sakura. No dejaré que ningún alma desafortunada se tope con tu extraño experimento. —exclamó. Segundos después, Yamanaka corrió hacia la puerta y salió velozmente del salón, sin esperar respuesta de la otra.

Boquiabierta, Sakura alzó su mano convertida en un puño y gritó muy cabreada—. ¡Eh, Ino _puerca_! ¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer con mi masa?! —Sin perder más tiempo, y olvidándose de su mandil, corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a seguir a la rubia, mientras sus alaridos hacían eco por los pasillos—. ¡Vuelve aquí y devuélveme eso!

Una vez que ambas jóvenes estuvieron los suficientemente lejos, al punto de que ahora sus chillonas voces se escucharon en las afueras de la institución, Uchiha supo que ya no había más peligro presente por el momento, por lo que se separó de inmediato de la joven que, roja hasta las orejas, le miraba atónita y confundida.

—Se han ido —informó, abriendo un poco la puerta del armario, asegurándose por completo que así fuese. Cuando se sintió completamente seguro, volteó a ver a la otra y exclamó—: No malinterpretes las cosas. No hice esto porque quise.

—¿E-eh?

—Era la única manera de callarte —Le aclaró, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Te lo advertí, ¿no? Que te quedaras quieta o lo lamentarías.

—Yo…

Sin detenerse a escucharla, y sintiendo cómo el calor parecía aumentar a cada segundo en tan reducido espacio, Sasuke decidió que salieran pronto del escondite. El de ojos negros miró a la chica, para luego bajar su vista hacia la mano que seguía sobre su pantalón. Chasqueó la lengua al verse todavía empalmado; hacer _aquello_ había sido un completo error. Joder, ¡hasta la había besado! Pero, la maldita erección no le había dejado otra opción más que callar a la Hyūga con su propia boca ya que su mano libre se había encargado de sujetarse de la pared para no caer encima de ella, y provocar que sus nervios los delatasen. _¡Ella era la culpable de que se hubiera frotado contra su pequeña mano, buscando tranquilizarse un poco!_

Claro que, le salió el tiro por la culata: sólo había logrado que su pene se ensanchara más bajo la cálida y delicada mano de la joven de cabellos largos, y sus labios ahora estuvieran hormigueando. ¡Era culpa de esa maldita mujer!

Volteó a verla, pero ella evitaba devolverle la mirada, por lo que le soltó con cierto hastío:

—Más te vale que nadie entere de esto, o si no… —remarcó la última palabra, a la vez que apretaba la muñeca de la Hyūga, enfatizando su implícita advertencia. Ella respingó bajo su agarre, mirándole enseguida para asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Bien. Entonces, termina con esto de una buena vez.

—Pe-pero, Ino-san dijo que-que no se puede despegar.

—No creo que la idea de sujetar mi polla de por vida te agrade, ¿verdad? —Gruñó con molestia, haciendo que ella negara realmente azorada de sólo imaginarlo—. Bien, porque yo tampoco quiero tener a una tonta como tú pegada a mí como lapa.

—Yo…

—Como sea, creí haberte dicho que terminaras con esto, ¿verdad? —Y, ante la confundida mirada de Hinata, continuó—. No creerás que saldré así, ¿o sí? —Con un casi imperceptible movimiento de sus oscuros ojos, Uchiha señaló hacia abajo, siendo imitado de inmediato por la otra.

En cuanto Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que se refería el azabache, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y perdió todo el color de su rostro, al punto de que terminó desmayándose. Afortunadamente, Uchiha alcanzó a sujetarla por pura inercia; pero cuando se dio cuenta de la pérdida del conocimiento de la joven, frunció el ceño. Él había dicho eso sólo para joderla, no pensó que iba a reaccionar así.

Esa Hyūga era todo un caso.

* * *

Varios meses después de aquél vergonzoso incidente en el que, al final, Sasuke tuvo que terminar por quitarse los pantalones frente a una Hinata inconsciente, el Uchiha casi pega el grito en el cielo cuando, por órdenes de Kakashi, iba de nuevo al salón de la Mitarashi; sin embargo, no quería darle razones al Hatake de atiborrarle con infinidad de interrogantes respecto a su repentino mal humor. Lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño cuando le dio la espalda, mientras apretaba con muchísima más fuerza de la normal los papeles entre sus manos. Hacía un buen tiempo que no le pedía aquél favor a él y, en cierto modo, le resultaba un poco intrigante; pero, por otro lado, eran excelentes noticias a la vez, debido a su pésimo mal humor de aquél entonces. Al día siguiente, él había intentado olvidarse del incidente, mentalizándose que no tenía importancia; incluso había considerado la opción de que todo fue un accidente por culpa de Sakura y sus espantosas habilidades en la cocina.

Pero, en cuanto cruzó miradas con la de cabellos azulinos en medio de uno de los pasillos del instituto, y ésta comenzaba a enrojecer e hiperventilar ante su presencia, supo que iba a permanecer con el cabreo por un par de días más.

Salió de sus pensamientos al verse enfrente de aquél salón y se preparó para enfrentar a sus molestas _fans;_ no obstante, supo que la misma situación de aquella vez se estaba repitiendo al no escuchar ningún sonido provenir del interior. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado ante esa posibilidad; al menos, se había salvado de sus molestas seguidoras. Ingresó al salón y se dirigió sin más al escritorio de Anko, y dejó caer los documentos sin mucha delicadeza, pues no le importaba realmente si los echaba a perder; después de todo, sería su pequeña venganza contra Kakashi.

Sin perder más tiempo en aquella estancia, estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta para irse a su casa; de pronto le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Sin embargo, antes de dar otro paso, Sasuke sintió cómo su equilibrio se perdía justo en el momento que su trasero era golpeado por alguna extraña fuerza. Entrecerró la mirada y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dispuesto a darle un fuerte hostiazo a quien se hubiese atrevido a golpearle, importándole muy poco si era una chica. Aunque, como fuese el imbécil de Naruto o el perro de Kiba, no se reprimiría en dejarles la cara hinchada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la persona en cuestión no era otra más que la misma Hyūga que le había manoseado la polla hacía un buen tiempo. Por ello, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos realmente sorprendido; pero, inmediatamente sonrió de medio lado al verla con aquella cara de total espanto, a la vez que se ruborizaba con fuerza. Definitivamente, parecía una especie de _Déjà Vu_ , con la única diferencia de que, ésta vez, extrañamente él no estaba molesto por la osadía de aquella joven, y sus pantalones no habían sufrido ningún daño —al menos, _no todavía._

Por otro lado, Hinata pensaba que su mala suerte era inaudita; que, de nuevo, estaba en una bochornosa situación por culpa de su torpeza. Por segunda vez había manoseado a Uchiha Sasuke. ¡¿Es que sólo a ella tenían que ocurrirle esas cosas tan vergonzosas?! La joven admitía ser un tanto lerda y distraída, pero, ¿acaso esa era razón suficiente para sufrir ese tipo de sucesos? Pese a las circunstancias, milagrosamente aún no se había desmayado; incluso, Sasuke le estaba sonriendo levemente, como si todo aquello le divirtiese. Extraño, pensó, considerando que hacía unos meses él casi la fulminaba de la faz de la tierra sólo con la mirada.

—¿Quién lo diría, Hyūga? No sabía que ahora tenías fijación por mi trasero —El azabache cortó el silencio al expresar aquello con un ligero tono burlón, mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a la nombrada como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Y yo que pensaba que con haberme tocado la polla había sido suficiente.

—¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun! —Ella gritó, totalmente abochornada. El rojo que apenas cubría sus pómulos, se transformó en un profundo tono carmesí que se extendió por todo su rostro, al punto de que sintió humo salir de sus orejas.

Cuando aquél fatal incidente había ocurrido, ella había querido pedirle perdón por tocar, de manera accidental su... Eh, bueno, el caso era que, al día siguiente, Hinata había preparado con mucho esfuerzo un almuerzo extra para el Uchiha; y, aunque al principio él la había visto como si fuera la peste bubónica en persona, por alguna razón había decidido escucharla. En cuanto le entregó unos _onigiris_ con _okaka,_ él pareció amainar el cabreo que tenía contra ella. Para Hinata, verlo aceptar el _bentō_ y comer con hambre bien disimulada, fue suficiente para que se sintiera un poco más tranquila.

Sin embargo, ése día sólo había sido el primero de muchos en que Sasuke molestaría a la joven con atrevidos comentarios que le provocarían pequeños infartos, como una especie de venganza por el mal rato que lo había hecho pasar.

Y ahora, el destino la había vuelto a poner en otra situación vergonzosa.

Ese día, mientras ella estaba terminando de ordenar los utensilios que había utilizado para hacer unas galletas saladas en la clase de la maestra Anko, vio al Uchiha ingresar al salón de clases. Sonriendo levemente, Hinata había querido llamarle y sorprenderle con su platillo; últimamente se estaba debatiendo internamente si hacerle otro presente al azabache, a pesar de su desconcertante afición por molestarla. Pero, como era de esperarse, de nuevo había tropezado con un banco mal colocado frente a ella, y, para evitar caer de bruces al suelo, terminó llevando sus manos hacia adelante para intentar recuperar el equilibrio. Empero, cuando éstas lograron sostenerse de algo firme, sus ojos se abrieron de manera desconcertada; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que enrojeciera súbitamente al darse cuenta de que aquello en que estaba apoyada era la retaguardia del Uchiha que últimamente se burlaba de ella.

Hyūga Hinata era buena persona, una estudiante aplicada. ¿Por qué de pronto se había vuelto una pervertida mete mano, _precisamente_ con Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y ahí tienen!**

…

 **Me pregunto por qué nunca podré hacer algo sin volverlo pervertido luego. Ah~ :v**

 **En fin.**

 **Éste es un pequeño proyecto que nació y germinó en dos días, pero que acabo de retocar XD Me aseguré de tenerlo listo justo para hoy, así fuera a las carreras; así que, si hay algún error, me disculpo enormemente Q_Q**

 **Quiero informar que, repentinamente, me ha atacado un horrible toque de inspiración, tanto para seguir editando, como para crear historias. Posiblemente me van a ver más seguido por aquí XD Sobre todo con mi nuevo proyecto, que tiene a Hanabi, Hinata y Sasuke como protagonistas X3 (Si no lo han leído, ¿qué estáis esperando? :v)**

 **En fin, si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Si les gustó o no la historia, ya saben que con un review se dice mucho n_n/**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
